


ménage à quatre

by nerdyneed



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub Undertones, Domme Meg Turney, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Face-Sitting, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Hands-free Orgasm, M/M, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pegging, Polyamory, Prostate Milking, Riding, Sex Toys, Strap-Ons, Sub Gavin Free, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Way too many terms of endearment, seriously someone count how many there are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:22:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26622094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdyneed/pseuds/nerdyneed
Summary: A touch on his leg drew his attention back to Michael. His boy was looking up at him, mouth hung open on a constant stream of moans. The tips of his fingers were brushing up against Gavin’s thigh with every thrust from Meg’s hips. He shared a conspiring look with Gavin, openly disobeying their girls while they were too occupied to notice.Gavin just stared, pressed between Meg and Lindsay, unable and unwilling to move.He didn’t necessarily believe in reincarnation, but he must have done something really, really good in a past life to deserve this.ORWhen Gavin gets a little handsy during a night on the town, Meg and Lindsay decide to punish him by depriving him of the thing he wants most: Michael.
Relationships: Gavin Free/Lindsay Tuggey Jones, Gavin Free/Lindsay Tuggey Jones/Michael Jones/Meg Turney, Gavin Free/Meg Turney, Gavin Free/Michael Jones, Lindsay Tuggey Jones/Meg Turney, Lindsay Tuggey Jones/Michael Jones
Kudos: 25





	ménage à quatre

**Author's Note:**

> First fic for this fandom!
> 
> I've never written RPF, but it goes without saying that the people in this fic are their own people. This fic shouldn't be seen as speculation, only kink and fantasy. Their lives are not mine.
> 
> Follow me on Twitter, @kayte_overmoon for multifandom NSFW content and general fuckery. https://twitter.com/kayte_overmoon

Michael looked so good, it made Gavin’s knees shake.

  


That was the problem, though, wasn’t it? Michael looked so good that Gavin couldn’t help himself.

  


It started out as innocently as a night on the town could: Michael and Gavin exchanging biting kisses and harsh nipple twists while Meg and Lindsay got ready in the bathroom. The girls’ giggling was the perfect backdrop to the lads wrestling each other off the bed and onto the floor. Michael had put on some obscenely tight button-up shirt that hugged his pecs and forearms in a way that made Gavin’s mouth water. Really, it was unfair.

  


Gavin was in the process of wiggling his fingers between the buttons when Meg’s high-heeled boot dug into his side. He squawked and jumped off Michael, who was already guffawing. Meg towered over them, hands on her hips, red-painted lips twisted between a scowl and a grin. Lindsay was in the doorway, long-nailed hand stifling her giggles.

  


“Having fun, Free?”

  


Gavin ran his fingers through his hair, making it even more wild than it already was. “Yeah.” He pulled himself off the floor and reached down to help Michael up as well. “You we’re taking so bloody long.”

  


“Worth it, though,” Meg said. She turned to Lindsay, and they both struck goofy poses to show off their outfits. Gavin and Michael took them in with a little more sobriety. Short skirts, heels, low-cut tops. They looked amazing.

  


And they were all Michael and Gavin’s.

  


They took a Lyft, because they weren’t dumb. Their favorite club was packed, as it usually was on Fridays. Lindsay grabbed Michael as soon as they were in to get drinks. Gavin led Meg over to an empty –but shockingly sticky—booth in the corner with enough room for the four of them.

  


When they were settled, Meg twisted a hand in his hair and pulled his face close to hers. He leaned in for a kiss, but she yanked his head back. He met her eyes, deep hazel ringed with black liner. She tipped her chin, looking at him through her lashes. “Are going to be good tonight?”

  


Heat rushed through him and he didn’t bother suppressing his gasp. “I’m –I’m always good.”

  


She snorted, an unladylike gesture that was still so unbearably hot on her. “Right. Well. I expect you to be on your best behavior for me.”

  


“Yeah?” He shifted in his seat. “What do I get if I’m good?”

  


She grinned and tipped forward to bite his lip. Just then, Lindsay and Michael returned with their drinks.

  


They drank, they danced, and they laughed and not-so-subtly groped one another. The girls were ethereal in the multicolored lights on the dance floor, especially after Gavin had a couple drinks in him. Even through the sweat and the beer, Gavin smelled the perfume on their necks when he bent to kiss them. He was sure that Meg’s lipstick was stained across his jaw, just like it was all over Lindsay’s lips and the collar of Michael’s shirt. Even so, his eyes kept straying to Michael.

  


It had been a while since Michael had a haircut, so brown-red curls stuck to the sweat on his forehead. His face was flushed, and he was grinning uncontrollably while he spun Lindsay around him. He looked so fucking good. Even when he stepped away to get more drinks, Gavin’s gaze followed him. It’s amazing that Gavin ever thought he was fully straight. Lindsay pressed in behind him, murmuring nonsense against his ear while Meg danced against his front, effectively making him a Gavin sandwich with hot girlfriend bread. Even so, he tracked Michael all the way to the bar.

  


Lindsay caught his attention with a deep chuckle in his ear. “Oh, you _want_ him, don’t you?”

  


Gavin huffed a laugh as Meg turned in his arms to thread her fingers through Lindsay’s long blonde ponytail over his shoulder. “Who wouldn’t?” Her voice was husky and breathy from dancing as she looked pointedly over to Michael as he began shouldering his way through the crowd with a few too many bottles in his arms.

  


“Do you want him to fuck you?” Lindsay spoke quickly, trying to get her point across before Michael returned. “Hold you down with those arms, push your face into the bed?”

  


“Or,” Meg cut in. “Do you wanna fuck him? Get into those tight-ass jeans? Show him who’s boss?”

  


Gavin whined a little in the back of his throat, feeling his pants tightening beyond comfort. Then the girls were slipping away from him, leaving him weirdly cold in the packed club without their bodies pressed up against him. Lindsay wound her arms around Meg, and the only thing more distracting than Michael’s shoulders was the two of them together.

  


Michael flung an arm around Gavin’s shoulders as Meg said, “We’re gonna go… freshen up.” She dragged her thumb across Lindsay’s lips, smearing their combined lipstick to make a point. She winked at the boys and grabbed two of Michael’s beers. “You two have fun.”

  


They watched the girls slip away into the crowd. Michael nudged him, knocking a bottle against his chest. “ _Freshen up_ totally means _make out_ , right?”

  


Gavin turned into him, pressing his face against Michael’s chest, smelling his sweat and cologne. “Definitely.”

  


“Oh,” Michael said, feeling Gavin’s erection pressed against his leg. He pushed his thigh into Gavin’s groin with a dirty smile. “Yeah? They get you all riled up and pass you on to me so they could go have fun?”

  


“Mmm,” Gavin grunted, rolling his hips against Michael’s strong thigh. He reached out in the general direction of the nearest table and discarded his bottle, running his hands up Michael’s back under his shirt. “You look so fucking good tonight, boi. Can’t stop looking at you.”

  


“Yeah?” Michael grabbed Gavin’s hips, guiding their movements slower and deeper. Gavin bit his lip, rubbing his face against Michael’s shoulder. “Two hot girlfriends in miniskirts, and you can’t stop looking at little old me?”

  


“Can’t help it.” Gavin started pressing open-mouthed kisses up Michael’s neck, pulling aside the collar of that damn shirt to get at his bare skin. “Want you.”

  


Michael’s hands tightened on Gavin’s hips, slipping around to cup his ass through his jeans. He tucked his nose behind Gavin’s ear, nuzzling him as he spoke. “Oh yeah? How do you want me, baby?”

  


Gavin shivered. Coherent thought left his mind, and he feared for a moment that he would cum in his pants, right then and there. Instead, he took a deep breath and flung his arms around Michael’s neck, hiking a leg up over his hip, and shoved his tongue down his throat. Michael growled in response, grabbing Gavin’s leg to hold him up. The angle was less direct, but the feeling of Michael’s body pressed up against his was worth it.

  


He didn’t know how much time had passed when a hand –much smaller than Michael’s—brushed up his back. Soft lips pressed against his ear. “I thought you were going to be good tonight.”

  


Gavin groaned and pulled back slowly to look at Meg, who was now resting her head on his shoulder, Lindsay watching a few steps away with both their purses in hand. “I am,” he whined.

  


Meg’s eyes twinkled in the dim light of the club. “Dry humping our boyfriend in the middle of a bar? That’s good, to you?”

  


“Kind of a two-way street, though, innit?” He stepped away from Michael, keenly aware of how hard he was and how quickly he’d sobered up. “He wasn’t just a passive victim. Besides, you two went off together. You can’t tell me you didn’t just go off with Lindsay to- to—”

  


“Just for that,” Meg grabbed his arm and started steering him toward the door. “You don’t get to know what we did.”

  


Behind them, Michael made a disappointed sound. Gavin didn’t miss Lindsay whispering in Michael’s ear as they waited outside for their car, Michael’s face reddening and his hands fidgeting at his sides.

  


The ride home was awful. Lindsay draped herself halfway over Michael under the guise of making room for Meg and Gavin. How curling his hair around her fingers and sucking on his neck made more room, Gavin wasn’t sure, but Lindsay insisted. Meg, however, wouldn’t lay a finger on Gavin. And, of course, gentleman that he was, let her have the window seat, so he had to deal with Lindsay pressed up against his side the whole drive.

  


By the time they made it through the front door, Gavin was fully sober, Michael was wearing most of Lindsay’s lipstick, and Meg was grinning from ear to ear.

  


“So. Gavin.”

  


Gavin looked at her apprehensively. “Meg.”

  


Lindsay pulled Michael upstairs, leaving Meg and Gavin standing in the living room. Gavin suddenly felt like a child being chastised for sneaking a few too many cookies before dinner. To solidify that image, Meg crossed her arms, staring him down from a few feet away.

  


“You disobeyed me.” She began pacing in a slow circle around him, never touching him. “You told me you would be a good boy. I saw the way you were looking at Michael before we even left. You couldn’t keep your hands off him. I know you’re a sucker for him in that shirt.” She finished her circle and stopped in front of him, examining her nails with absent intensity. “I knew you wouldn’t be able to control yourself if I left you alone with him.”

  


Gavin raised his eyebrows. “You tricked me?”

  


Meg smirked, not even trying to look innocent. “That doesn’t matter. What _does_ matter is that you couldn’t help yourself. Linds and I had a little talk when we saw you two on the dancefloor. We think you need to pay for what you did.”

  


“Fine,” Gavin sighed. Things would probably turn out better for him if he complied. “What do you want me to do?”

  


“Don’t sound too eager.” Meg rolled her eyes before looking him over. “Start with taking your clothes off for me. Take it slow. You wanted to put on a show at the club? You can put one on for me here.”

  


His eyes strayed to the stairs where Michael and Lindsay had disappeared, tugging at the hem of his shirt. He didn’t want to start anything without them –assuming they hadn’t already started something themselves.

  


Meg caught his gaze, and his train of thought. “Don’t worry. We’ll be joining them soon. Nothing going on here that they haven’t seen before.”

  


Gavin pouted before pulling his shirt over his head.

  


“Slower.”

  


He refrained from rolling his eyes before toeing off his shoes. He took his time in undoing his belt, pulling it free of his beltloops and tossing it at Meg’s feet just to hear her laugh. Moments like this made him remember the days when it was just him and Meg, both silently nursing crushes on Michael and Lindsay, madly in love and devoted to one another while not knowing their feelings were mutual. Her laugh was still contagious. Her smiles were still just as addictive as they had been when they first got together.

  


It came of no surprise to anyone, really, that Gavin deferred to her in all things, including the bedroom. He liked not having to make all the decisions. He trusted her to take care of him. When they got together with Michael and Lindsay, the dynamics changed a little, but he still fell to his knees whenever she beckoned.

  


Soon he stood fully nude before her, waiting for her to indicate what he should do next. She stepped closer to him, running a hand through the hair on his chest before hooking her arm around his neck to pull him to her level. Her body was hot and soft against his as she drew him into a kiss that was mostly tongue. Her clothes were still on, and the friction of her tiny denim skirt against his bare dick made him want to grind forward. He didn’t want to face whatever consequences would come from that, though, so he wrapped his arms loosely around Meg’s waist and balled her shirt in his fists instead.

  


She kissed him just long enough for him to get mostly hard again before pulling back, looking pleased and more than a little turned on herself. “Now.” She settled back from where she’d been stretched on her toes to comfortably kiss him. “I think it’s time to join our lovers. What do you think, sweetie?”

  


Gavin bit his lip to keep from making an over-excited noise. He nodded, releasing Meg’s shirt from his grip so she could step back. She smiled at him, softer and with more heart-eyes than the situation necessarily warranted, but it made Gavin’s pulse kick up again regardless. Her tiny hand slid into his and she led him up the stairs to the master bedroom they all shared together.

  


Gavin had been actively not thinking about what Lindsay and Michael were getting up to while he and Meg were downstairs. It came as a shock, then, when he saw Michael face-down and fully nude on the California King bed, clinging to the duvet. Lindsay knelt behind him, now wearing Michael’s button-up, undone over her otherwise naked body. Her arm flexed as she did something to Michael that made him arch his back and pant into the covers.

  


Michael didn’t notice when Meg and Gavin entered, but Lindsay looked up, smiling brightly at them and holding a finger from her free hand up to make sure they kept quiet. Gavin saw her arm move, and Michael rocked forward on his knees, reaching back to grab her wrist. It was a move of his that Gavin was very familiar with: Michael’s attempt to get mercy when his prostate was being worked too roughly.

  


Gavin froze in the doorway, watching Michael with his mouth hanging open. Meg slipped past him and disappeared into the walk-in closet. If he thought Michael looked good earlier, he looked heavenly now. Just looking at him had Gavin fully hard and twitching.

  


Lindsay kept eye contact with Gavin while she planted her free hand on the bed beside Michael, leaning over him to speak near his ear. “Look who’s here, baby. Your boy is watching. Look how much he wants you.”

  


Michael stirred at her words, dragging his head up from the bed. His hair was mussed on the side that had been pressed against the bed, and his cheeks were flushed. His eyes were wide and pleading as he took in Gavin, stood motionless in the doorway. Michael let out a noise, half gasp and half moan. Gavin wasn’t sure if it was because of him or Lindsay. Probably both. “Boi,” he gasped, fingers inching forward on the bed like he wanted to reach out to him. “Want you.”

  


All the air left Gavin’s lungs. “Want you too, boi,” he gasped, sure his face was as red as Michael’s. He started to move forward to touch Michael, but Meg came out of the closet then, making him stop before he took more than two steps.

  


She was naked, her perfect tits on display, fully confident as she walked into the room. Michael and Lindsay were staring at her too, taking in every inch of her, down to the tangle of straps dangling from her fingers. She dropped it on the bed in front of Michael, who shifted to hold himself up on all fours. Lindsay grinned, smoothing her hand down Michael’s side.

  


“Do you know what this is?” Meg asked Michael.

  


He nodded, tongue flicking out to wet his bottom lip.

  


She smiled and reached out to run her hand through his hair, scratching his head like she knew he liked. He tilted his head into her touch. “Wanna help me put it on?”

  


Michael nodded again, eyelids drooping with lust as his fingers scrambled in the straps to orient them the right way.

  


Meg turned to look at Gavin, her gaze dragging over him from top to tail. “Why don’t you sit up by the headboard, Gavin?”

  


Though it was phrased as a suggestion, Gavin knew it was anything but. He scrambled to obey, knocking his shin against the bedframe in his struggle to the head of the bed. This angle was simultaneously much better and far worse. He could now see Lindsay’s fingers –four of them, _Christ_ —buried deep in her husband to the knuckle, his rim wet and red around the edges. He could see Lindsay, turned sideways to keep an eye on Meg, Gavin, and Michael all at once. She was wet between her thighs, but something –likely a word from Meg before they even started—kept her from touching herself. The downside was that he couldn’t see Michael’s face, or his hands as he helped Meg step into the straps and began tightening them so they fit her hips.

  


Clearly Lindsay had been the last person to wear the kit, since Michael had to tighten the straps with trembling fingers around Meg’s slimmer hips. Gavin remembered the last time it was used: Lindsay spread out on the bed, panting as Meg bounced and grinded on her lap. The night had ended with Lindsay getting fed up with the teasing strokes and throwing Meg over the edge of the bed, pounding into her until they were both soaking the bed with sweat and cum.

  


“Gavin.”

  


He looked up at Meg, the harness now secure around her hips, a hole over the mound of her crotch where the fake dick would go. She stepped back so he could see all of her, inching toward the dresser where they kept the rest of their toys.

  


“I’ll let you choose what dick Michael gets fucked with tonight, since it won’t be yours,” she said. Gavin whined, feeling himself twitch and leak against his thigh. She tracked the movement with her keen eyes, smirking when she looked at his flushed face again. “What will it be, baby?”

  


She pulled open the drawer, peering inside before lifting up a few options. They were all very familiar with their toy collection, all of them at some point or another having experienced them first-hand. Gavin opened his mouth to make a suggestion –one of the smaller dicks, that curved and vibrated pleasantly—before Lindsay cut him off.

  


“How about that new one, honey?” She curled her fingers, watching Michael’s hips twitch up into her grasp. “The one with the plug for you?”

  


Gavin looked at Meg in surprise as she grinned and pulled out a toy he hadn’t seen yet: dark teal, shaped like an L with a firm base and a prong on either end. The smaller end was shaped like a butt plug, smoothly tapered but still long and thick enough to bring the wearer friction. The longer part was shaped like a proper cock, bulbous head and all. It was bigger than most of their other toys. It clearly had a singular purpose.

  


Meg brought it over and laid it on the bed in front of Gavin. “Since you’ve finally decided to be good,” she said, crawling up on her knees before him. “I’ll let you figure out where this goes.”

  


He held in a moan and reflexively reached out to grab her hips and pull her so she was straddling him. She smiled, letting him, and rested her hands on his shoulders. He grabbed the toy and pulled the straps of her harness out so he could slip the larger end through the front. His knuckles brushed over Meg’s pussy, making her let out a pleased sigh. She let him run his fingers through the slick there before digging her fingers into his shoulders with a pointed look. He huffed a laugh but obeyed, moving the smaller end to ease inside her. She tensed when it entered, but quickly relaxed with a sigh when it was fully inside her. Gavin retracted his hand and stared as she rocked her hips a few times, the strap-on bobbing with her movements but not pulling free.

  


Meg let out a pleased noise and leaned in to kiss Gavin on the tip of the nose. “Great job, hot stuff.” Then she was moving out of his grasp, stepping gingerly back off the bed as she began stroking her new cock.

  


Michael had turned his head to stare, Lindsay’s fingers slipping out of him at some point. His gaze flicked between Meg and Gavin, who was licking Meg’s slick off his fingers without really noticing. Meg snapped her fingers to get his attention. “Alright, pretty boy.” She grabbed the bottle of lube Lindsay had been using on Michael and drizzled some over the toy, no doubt spilling some on the duvet. Oh well. It needed washed after this regardless. “Get up on your knees for me. Lindsay.” She turned to the other woman, who sat up straight at being addressed. Meg smiled softly at her before leaning in to kiss her for a long moment, both of the boys watching and waiting for further instruction. Meg finally pulled back, licking her lips and grinning. “Linds. Go keep Gavvers company. Make sure he doesn’t cause any trouble.”

  


Lindsay gave a quick salute. “Yes, ma’am.”

  


Meg pushed her away with a chuckle. Lindsay moved to pull Gavin to his knees, settling behind him as he knelt across the bed from Michael. He watched with wide eyes as Meg mirrored their position, nudging Michael’s shaking thighs apart and settling her knees between his. Gavin could only see one of her hands, nails digging into the soft skin of Michael’s flank, the other hand hidden from his view. Lindsay caught Gavin’s hands, twining their fingers together and kissing each of his knuckles as she pressed her chest against his back. He could feel the buttons of Michael’s shirt digging into his back.

  


Meg caught Gavin’s eye. “You can’t touch,” she told him, voice rough and sultry. “You can only watch. Lindsay isn’t going to touch you, and neither is Michael. You’re going to sit and watch and be good for us while we use your boy. Is that clear?”

  


He was nodding before she even finished, squirming where he sat halfway in Lindsay’s lap. He wanted a hand on him, a thigh to grind against, but that was out of question. He would wait. He would watch. He would hope his Mistress would let him cum.

  


Michael made a guttural noise as Meg’s other hand reappeared, rubbing soft circles along his hips and ribs as he panted. “How’s my dick feel, baby? Hmm?”

  


“Oh fuck,” he gasped, head dropping and hands coming to hold onto Meg behind him. “So good. So –fuck.”

  


Meg moved, gradually picking up her pace, teasing Michael with long, slow thrusts of the new toy into him. “Look at you.” She dragged a hand from Michael’s pecs, all the way through his happy trail, bypassing his weeping cock to grasp his hip. Gavin and Lindsay’s eyes followed the movement. “So desperate to get fucked. It’s a shame your boy couldn’t behave himself tonight. If he’d been good, this would be him behind you, doing all the heavy lifting. But no.” She sighed, looking as put-upon as one could with a strap-on hitting all the right spots. “He _had_ to get his hands on you before we were ready and ruin all the fun. Now _I’m_ the one who has to make sure you’re taken care of. Such a chore.”

  


Michael huffed out a moan in time with her thrusts, still slow and teasing. Gavin tracked the flush on his face down his neck, across his chest, and all the way down to where his cock hung, heavy and leaking, smacking against his hip with each jolt of Meg’s body against him. Gavin stared, enamored at the sight.

  


“Doesn’t he look good?” Lindsay breathed in his ear. He shivered at the feeling.

  


Michael’s eyes met his when she asked that, so Gavin responded, “So fucking good, boi. Want to touch you so bad.”

  


Michael let out a pained noise, thighs visibly shaking as Meg rolled against him. “Need you to touch me, Gav. The girls have been so mean. They haven’t touched my cock. It hurts, boi. It hurts so good.”

  


Gavin was panting at the desperate words, the pathetic whine to Michael’s voice. He was certain Michael only said it to rile him up further, but it worked. Gavin squirmed in Lindsay’s grasp, nearly growling when her hands tightened around his own before he could make any progress.

  


Lindsay chuckled. “Now, now. Don’t want to end the fun too early, do we?”

  


“Oh no,” Meg said, voice tinged with a mocking tone. “We’ve gotta show the boys what happens when they misbehave.”

  


She shoved Michael’s shoulders to he landed face-first on the bed with a grunt. A quick rearranging of limbs, and he was moaning into the duvet again, his face inches away from Gavin’s knees. Meg planted her hands on the small of Michael’s back, working with renewed vigor to roll her hips into him. Her tongue was caught between her grinning teeth, thoroughly enjoying herself.

  


Her new position brought her closer to Lindsay and Gavin, so Lindsay took advantage of that and grabbed Meg by the back of the head to haul her into a kiss that was mostly tongue. Squished between them and not put off in the slightest, Gavin watched their tongues twist together, the wet sound of their kiss so loud next to his ears.

  


A touch on his leg drew his attention back to Michael. His boy was looking up at him, mouth hung open on a constant stream of moans. The tips of his fingers were brushing up against Gavin’s thigh with every thrust from Meg’s hips. He shared a conspiring look with Gavin, openly disobeying their girls while they were too occupied to notice.

  


Gavin just stared, pressed between Meg and Lindsay, unable and unwilling to move.

  


He didn’t necessarily believe in reincarnation, but he must have done something really, _really_ good in a past life to deserve this.

  


Meg and Lindsay separated, both grinning. While Meg leaned back, Lindsay shifted to slot one of Gavin’s legs between her thighs. He felt her arch against his back, pressing herself closer to him so she was grinding against his leg. She was hot and slick enough that he could feel it dripping between her folds and rubbing against his skin. His breath caught at the feeling.

  


No longer distracted by her girlfriend, Meg sped up her thrusts into Michael, done teasing. Michael had retracted his hand so they wouldn’t get in trouble. His eyes had flown shut, squinting against the pleasure rushing through him. He was openly whimpering now, wetness gathering against his lashes and _oh_ how Gavin wanted to touch him.

  


As if reading his thoughts, Lindsay nipped his neck. “Grab my hips, sweetheart.”

  


Gavin obeyed, reaching back to pull her tighter against him. She responded with a happy moan, rolling her hips against his leg. Her teeth sunk into his neck in reward. A desperate groan slipped past his lips at the feeling of her sucking a dark mark into the join of his shoulder and neck, a nearly impossible place to hide a hickey.

  


That was a problem for Future Gavin.

  


Gavin realized he was now the only one not getting any stimulation. The thought sent a delicious rush of heat and humility through him. He let the sounds of his lovers flow over and through him, sending his heart pounding and his hips squirming. Before he realized, he was whining, drawing the attention of the people sharing his bed. A hand cupped his cheek, soothing, as it drew him into a kiss.

  


Meg’s lips were soft against his own. Even though his eyes were closed, he felt her breath coming out in rhythm with her thrusts. Little noises escaped her between breaths, signaling how close she was. He was sure the plug on the strap was pressing against all the right spots, encouraging her as she fucked Michael.

  


“You’re close,” Gavin said, unsure if it he meant it as a question or a statement.

  


Meg nodded regardless, sitting back. Her fingers dug into Michael’s hips, leaving little divots from her fingernails. She shook her hair back, exposing the sweat running between her tits. Gavin wanted to reach out to her, but he didn’t get the chance.

  


Meg wound a hand into Michael’s curls, yanking him upright with a s firm tug. He let out a noise Gavin would describe as a squeak if he didn’t think Michael would skin him for it. God, he looked so pretty. His eyes were barely open, overwhelmed with the pleasure of Meg’s new angle (Gavin had been on the receiving end of her strap; it was truly something amazing). Dark lashes rested against his flushed cheeks. Clumps of hair not knotted in Meg’s fist bounced against his forehead. His hands scrambled for purchase, grasping in the air as he tipped his head back onto Meg’s shoulder. His cock was twitching. He looked ready to tip over the edge.

  


“Grab his hands,” Meg said. Gavin looked at her in surprise. She nodded, gaze flicking down Michael’s chest. “Go on. You’ve been good. Take his hands. Hold him while he cums.”

  


Gavin let out a pained sound, caught between a gasp and a yell. He lurched forward to grab Michael’s fluttering hands, clenching together with as much desperation on both ends.

  


Michael’s eyes blinked open to look at Gavin. “Gav,” he panted. “So close. ‘m so close, boi.”

  


“Yeah?”

  


Michael nodded frantically, Meg’s hand falling from his hair. Gavin caught her airy smirk over Michael’s shoulder. “Please,” Michael panted. “Please touch me, Gavin. I’m so close, I just—I just need…”

  


Gavin frantically met Meg’s eye. She studied him carefully. “You can.” Gavin smiled and went to let go of Michael’s hand to grab his dick. “But.” Gavin froze, Michael making a pathetic noise between them. “If you touch him, you’re not cumming tonight.”

  


Gavin’s eyes widened. “I’m not?”

  


“No, baby,” Lindsay said over the sound of Michael’s whine. “You can either watch him suffer through without a hand on his pretty little cock to help and get your jollies off later. Or. You can help him out, get your hands on him like you’ve been dying to all night, and let _that_ be your satisfaction.”

  


It said a lot about Gavin that he thought about it for a very long moment. He really, _reeeaally_ wanted to get off. But he also knew how much Michael hated cumming hands-free. There were too many sensations, and his balls always ached for hours afterward, and a whiny Michael was an utterly intolerable Michael. Gavin was jostled out of his mind when Michael squeezed his hands. “Gavin, please, _please._ ”

  


Gavin tipped forward to press his head against Michael’s chest. “I’m sorry, boi,” he whispered. He pressed a kiss to his forehead and sat back up. “Meg?”

  


She grinned. “Yeah?”

  


Gavin stared into Michael’s eyes, only feeling a little bad. “Make him cum for me?”

  


Michael whimpered, head drooping. “Traitor,” he panted, still only sounding half-serious.

  


Meg tugged Michaels hips back to pull him closer to her and further from Gavin, so the boys’ only point of contact was their hands. Michael’s moans stuttered off into short, gasping breaths with whines and hiccups. He started looking a little wobbly, so Gavin pulled their joined hands up so Michael could press against Gavin to keep himself upright. Michael looked at him through his lashes, giving a soft smile in response. It seemed he didn’t stay mad at Gavin for long.

  


Michael started tipping his hips this way and that to guide Meg’s thrusts into all the right spots inside him. After a few moments of that, Meg’s shoulders hunched as she started panting over Michael’s arched back. “Fuck, baby,” she whined. Her hips were losing their rhythm, but neither she nor Michael seemed to mind. “Keep moving like that. Feel so fucking good. _Look_ so fucking good, fuck.”

  


“Don’t they look so good together, Gavin?” Lindsay breathed in his ear. They’d shifted enough that she could no longer grind against his leg, but she sounded wound up anyway. He didn’t know what he would do if it weren’t for her hands holding him back. He needed to buy her a fruit basket after this. Or at least bury his face between her legs until neither of them could breathe.

  


“So good,” Gavin panted. His eyes seemed unable to stay in one place, flicking from Meg’s face, to Michael’s, to the place where they were locked together, to Michael’s flushed chest, to his bobbing cock, leaking pre and only moments from release.

  


Meg let out a high, punched-out groan, her movements rolling into long, hot grinds against Michael. Gavin and Lindsay watched her shaking shoulders as she came, face hidden by a curtain of hair. Her moans dissolved back into pants as she kept moving, never one to shy away from a little post-orgasm stimulation. Her hands clenched tighter around Michael’s hips, pulling him back onto her strap. She sat up straight again, running a hand through her hair to get it unstuck from her face. She grinned at Gavin and Lindsay, who were still watching her in awe, her face flushed red and chest heaving.

  


She was only a little twitchy as she bent Michael over a bit more, making him engage his core and push against Gavin to stay up. Still, the girl knew what she was doing. Gavin watched Michael close his eyes and clench every muscle, knowing every single inch of Meg’s new toy was finally rubbing directly against his prostate, the ridges and edges catching in all the right places.

  


“Oh,” Michael panted. “Oh fuck!”

  


“Is that it, baby boy?” Meg cooed behind him, knowing the answer.

  


Michael nodded frantically, losing control of his movements. “Oh my god, _yes!_ ” His eyes snapped back up to Gavin. “Can’t fucking believe you didn’t want to help me, you _fuck_.” His mouth dropped open, cutting himself off with a long, high moan. “Oh god, oh _god._ It’s so much. It’s too much. Meg, please, I can’t. Not without—”

  


“Yes, you can, sweetheart,” Lindsay chirped over Gavin’s shoulder. Michael relaxed at the sound of his wife’s voice, letting out a tiny frustrated groan. “Go on, Michael. I wanna see you cum for us. The sooner you cream for us, the sooner you can see me and Meg wreck your boy. Don’t you wanna see that?”

  


Michael squeaked, jaw clenching down to hold back his moans.

  


“Oh no, none of that.” Lindsay reached out and yanked Michael’s jaw open, thrusting her thumb in and cradling his jaw with her other fingers. With her thumb between his teeth like that, he couldn’t help but let out _every single noise_ Meg was wringing from him.

  


“Look so good, boi.” Gavin wanted nothing more than to tip over and get his mouth down around Michael’s cock. He wanted to help Michael, to taste his cum as he finally let go, but he knew he wouldn’t be able to cum, himself. And frankly, that would be a disaster. He’d rather take care of Michael after a hands-free orgasm than spend the rest of the night wide-awake with blue balls.

  


Drool was dripping down Lindsay’s hand, but she couldn’t be bothered. None of them were, really. When Michael let go like this, everything he did was enchanting. They could deal with getting a little wet in the process.

  


His noises rose in pitch, his whole body trembling. It was rare to see him like this. His introduction to prostate milking was fairly recent; it was a while after the foursome got together before Michael let anyone near his ass. They didn’t treat him to this often, because it wrung him out so thoroughly and put his head in a weird place. Every time, he was torn between begging for more and begging for it to stop.

  


He couldn’t get words out, thanks to the thumb holding his tongue down, so his pleas were garbled. Gavin saw the beginning of tears brimming in his beautiful brown eyes. “Can you cum for us, boi? Is it too much?”

  


Michael nodded frantically, the groan he let out affirming both of Gavin’s questions. His hips started twitching, signaling his impending release.

  


Michael’s prostate orgasms didn’t look anything like his regular orgasms. Instead of a few strong spurts, his cum just leaked out of the tip of his cock in a steady, heady stream. He fell silent, mouth hanging open and eyes clenching shut as every muscle in his body roiled in pleasure. Meg kept moving, fucking him steadily through his orgasm. His cock twitched with every new fountain of cum that dripped onto the bed.

  


“Michael, baby,” Lindsay said, her voice far softer than it had been a few moments ago. She pulled her thumb from his mouth. “You have to breathe for us, sweetie.”

  


As if he’d forgotten how, Michael gasped in a breath at her words, immediately letting out soft little overstimulated sobs as Meg kept going. He wasn’t done yet –another one of the amazing parts of his prostate orgasms. His dick twitched and throbbed until his balls were empty, and he was choking on air in his effort to tell Meg to stop.

  


Mercifully, Meg slowed her movements, halting so she was fully sheathed inside him. “So gorgeous, sweetheart,” she breathed against his shoulder, pressing kisses from his arm all the way up into his hair. “So good for us. So brave.”

  


Michael’s hands slowly loosened their death-grip on Gavin’s aching fingers.

  


“Michael?” Gavin asked softly as his boyfriend tipped forward to bury his face in Gavin’s chest. “You alright, boi?”

  


Michael made a noncommittal noise against Gavin’s chest hair, making the other three chuckle in relief. He was too worn out to make words, but he was okay.

  


Meg and Gavin eased him onto his side after Meg carefully pulled out. She loosened the straps of her rig and set about removing it while Lindsay pulled Michael’s head into her lap, petting his hair the way he liked and wiping his face of the tears that had managed to escape. Gavin flicked his gaze between the cat-like way Michael pressed up into her hand and the slick dripping down Meg’s thighs as she removed the plug. Gavin was a weird mix of endeared and turned on. That wasn’t a rare occurrence in the Jones-Free-Turney household.

  


He didn’t realize he was making pitiful noises in the back of his throat until Meg pushed him down onto the bed and kissed all over his face. “It’s okay, Gavin,” she said, her lips soft against his cheeks. “You did so good for us, honey. So obedient. You deserve a reward.”

  


“Yeah?” he said, voice unsteady.

  


A hand wiggled into his hair and he turned to see Michael, knackered and bleary-eyed, but conscious and looking at Gavin. He held his eye for a second, and Gavin shifted to lean his head on Michael’s arm, letting him pet his hair and hold him all at once. The position also brought him closer to Lindsay, who settled a hand on his chest and stroked it lovingly.

  


A kiss to his belly brought his attention back to Meg. “I need you to tell me what you want to do, alright? Is that okay?”

  


He nodded and she kissed just below his ribs in reward.

  


“Okay,” she said, sitting up a little taller to look him in the eye. “Anything you want, Gavin.”

  


He thought for a moment, reveling in the feeling of all three of his lovers touching him in some way. It was a sharp contrast from the lack of attention from a few minutes ago. It made him dizzy. “Can you ride me?” he asked, looking up at Meg. When she nodded, grinning a little, he looked to Lindsay. “And can you sit on my face? I’ll make you cum as many times as you want, promise.”

  


She chuckled at him before bending over Michael’s head to plant a kiss on Gavin’s forehead. “You don’t have to convince me, sweetheart. Anything you want.”

  


Gavin smiled, sure he looked dopey and love-drunk, but he didn’t care.

  


The girls shifted around so Gavin was on his back, snuggled up perpendicular to Michael, who rested his head on Gavin’s stomach without a word. Meg got in position first, shuffling up his legs on her knees until her soft thighs pillowed against Gavin’s.

  


She grasped his cock tentatively in her hand, holding on when he bucked wildly at that first touch. “Shhh.” She stroked his chest with her free hand, soothing him and riling him up all at once. “Easy, easy. We’ll take care of you.”

  


“I know,” Gavin said. He hadn’t needed to confirm, but he wanted her –and Michael and Lindsay—to know that he appreciated them in that moment, even if he couldn’t quite articulate it.

  


She smiled, less teasing than before. Her hand moved, pumping his dripping cock loosely in her grasp. Gavin hissed and arched his back without meaning to, careful not to jostle her or Michael, whose head was now resting his head against Gavin’s ribs. Gavin wasn’t sure if he was conscious anymore or not.

  


Meg lowered herself so her pussy rubbed against the head of Gavin’s cock. He twitched at the sensation, too much and not enough all at once.

  


“Please,” he panted, screwing his eyes shut so he didn’t have to look at his lovers. “Please, Mistress, no more teasing.”

  


She hushed him again, leaning forward to stroke his cheek. In the same movement, she slipped the tip of his dick inside her. Gavin’s mouth fell open as she lowered herself steadily down until he could feel her ass tucked against his hipbones. God, she was so tight and hot and _perfect_. “I’m just Meg right now, Gavin. Just Meg.”

  


The sound that left him was less manly than he’d hoped, but her approving gaze when he finally opened his eyes told him all he needed to know. “Meg,” he whispered, already nearing the edge.

  


She kissed him briefly, all lip and no tongue, before sitting up fully. The motion settled him deeper in her, and they both let out contented noises. “Linds?”

  


Lindsay, who’d been sitting off to the side, caught Gavin’s eye. “You ready for me, Gavvers?”

  


Instead of answering, Gavin reached out and tugged her hips closer to him, guiding her to kneel over his face. She smiled down at him before he clutched her tighter, begging without words.

  


“Alright, alright,” she cooed, settling on her knees facing Meg so her cunt lay only centimeters away from his face. “Take it easy, sweetie.”

  


His hands dug into her thighs, fingers twisting in the hem of Michael’s shirt that she was still wearing. He tipped his head up to lap at her, groaning at the taste of her slick, before her hand pushed him back down. He whined.

  


“Tip your head back,” she instructed, tilting her hips so he had a better angle. “Let me do the moving, alright?”

  


He smothered his noise of agreement against the pale skin of her thigh, teeth barely biting down. She shivered at the sensation but finally moved so her pussy was in reach.

  


He kissed her all over, slow and wet, reveling in the familiar smell, taste, and feel of being between his girlfriend’s legs. He didn’t know how some guys didn’t like going down on women. There was something so heady about knowing that you’re the one bringing her pleasure, that she trusts you, that you can taste how much she wants you. Gavin could write poetry about it if he was any good with words.

  


With Lindsay settled and sighing happily above Gavin, Meg began to move.

  


It took all of his self-control to keep from coming immediately. With Meg riding him and Lindsay rolling her hips down into his face while Michael snuggled up against him, he was in heaven.

  


He focused all his energy on getting Lindsay to cum. She’d been so good to him, going along with Meg’s punishments and holding him while she turned Michael’s brain to mush. She’d gone that whole time untouched as well. He wanted to sing her praises, but his mouth was a bit occupied at the mo, so he settled for laving her clit with licks, humming when she arched and gasped. Her fingers twisted in his hair, holding him still while she humped his face.

  


Meg was making pleased noises. Gavin wished he could see her, but Lindsay filled his view, so he wasn’t complaining. He settled for rocking his hips against hers with every thrust, relishing in the hitch in her moans as he did so. Her hand clenched into a fist on his stomach, giving her better leverage.

  


“Oh, fuck,” Lindsay hissed above him. Her fingers tightened ever more in his hair and he grunted at the sensation. He stuck his tongue out further for her use, feeling her slick coating him from jaw to nose and knowing he was completely owned. “That’s it, baby. So good. So _fucking_ good.”

  


Gavin whined, jaw open to let Lindsay take her pleasure. Her moans ticked up in pitch as her hips rolled against him. She arched backward suddenly, and Gavin heard the distinct sound of Lindsay and Meg kissing. Both of them slowed their movements as they did so. Meg was whispering to Lindsay, no doubt holding her by the hair and encouraging her to cum. Lindsay whimpered, knees shaking on either side of Gavin’s shoulders.

  


Lindsay tensed, clenching up against Gavin’s face, breath stopping. Then she was cumming, a fresh wave of slick rushing over Gavin’s tongue as her breath left her in a shaky, almost pained sound. Her thighs shook as Meg’s hands came into Gavin’s line of sight, nails digging into Lindsay’s pale flesh as she squirmed.

  


“Meg,” Lindsay panted. She was gripping Meg’s wrists as Gavin’s tongue tipped her from orgasm into overstimulation.

  


“One more, Gavin,” Meg said. Her voice was firm even as she kept moving over his throbbing dick. “Make her cum one more time and you can let go.”

  


Gavin’s sound –mixed complaint and pleasure—was muffled against Lindsay’s mons as he doubled his efforts. Lindsay was letting out high-pitched noises, the twitching of her legs slowing as the stimulation drew her closer. She was always so easy the second time, even if she whined and complained for the first bit. God, how did Gavin even get by without her and Michael in his life?

  


“Fuck!” she sobbed, sitting straighter in Meg’s grasp as her girlfriend’s hands moved up to play with her tits. Meg pinched her nipples, making her jerk against Gavin. “Yes, yes, yes! Ohhhh god. I’m so close. I’m so close, Gavvy, baby. Keep going. Just like that. Just my clit.”

  


He obeyed her desperate panted requests, flicking his tongue up and down her clit, holding his breath to keep himself in check.

  


Meg was moving fully again, her soft thighs slapping against Gavin as she bounced in his lap.

  


Just as he was about to start begging again, Lindsay’s hand was once more in his hair, pulling him tight as she shook against him. Her noises were softer, quicker as he worked her through it obediently. She pulled away before it became too much again, swinging her leg over his head so he could see Meg and Michael again.

  


Meg caught his attention for only a moment before he noticed Michael sitting upright again. He wasn’t hard again—that would have been a miracle—but his cheeks were flushed, eyes hazy as he watched them. He caught Gavin looking and gave him a tired smile. His voice, when he spoke, was quiet and rough. “You good, boi?”

  


Gavin nodded as Lindsay pulled him into her lap, resting his head against her thighs so he didn’t have to crane his neck to look at their lovers.

  


Meg bent down and settled her hands on either side of him, watching his face closely. “You ready, sweetness?”

  


Gavin nodded, twitching with need.

  


She looked at Michael, tipping her head at Gavin beneath her. “Wanna clean him up?”

  


Brain still working at half-speed, Michael took a few moments to catch her drift. When he did, he grinned and bent down over Gavin. His tongue met Gavin’s skin first, licking the taste of Lindsay’s cum from his chin. Gavin let out a desperate noise, arching his hips to get Meg moving the way he wanted.

  


She sat up, getting her legs more solidly underneath her. “Whenever you’re ready. Let go for us, gorgeous.”

  


Permission granted, Gavin’s jaw dropped, letting himself feel the full pleasure of being inside Meg, of Lindsay’s hands soothing up and down his arms, of Michael so close, licking and kissing him to his heart’s content.

  


It wasn’t until Michael’s lips, lax and soft, met Gavin’s that he let himself go. His orgasm seemed to start in the roots of his hair and the tips of his toes all at once, rushing through him so suddenly and profoundly that his eyes rolled back, back arching sharply. Lindsay’s hands kept him steady, Michael’s kiss grounded him, and Meg worked him easily through until he was shaking. He dimly felt her clenching around him as he spilled into her, gasping through an orgasm of her own.

  


Some time passed before he could come back to himself. By then, Meg had pulled off him and had disappeared, along with Lindsay. The sound of the bath running and the girls’ soft voices filtered in through the open bathroom door. He was sweaty all over, but his right side in particular was uncomfortably warm. He squirmed to free himself of the weight on his arm, and the warmth shifted.

  


“Stop wiggling, asshole.”

  


He finally opened his eyes. Michael was leaning up on one elbow, glaring half-heartedly at Gavin.

  


Gavin smiled, dopey and content. “Hey.”

  


Michael kissed Gavin’s bicep, which he’d been reclining against before Gavin came to. “Hi. You good?”

  


Gavin stretched his legs, suppressing a grunt of pleasure as his joints popped. “Real good. You?”

  


Michael just hummed, rolling to rest against Gavin’s chest. Gavin tucked his chin over the mess of Michael’s curls and closed his eyes. Lindsay laughed loudly from the other room, and Gavin smiled at the answering splash as the water turned off. He pictured her and Meg twisted together in the bath that was barely big enough for the two of them, soaked to the bone and flushed red. Knowing them, they’d get one another off before coming back to bed. It was one of the biggest perks of being polyamorous: there was always someone to take a tumble with.

  


Sure enough, Lindsay’s sighs and Meg’s soft moans came to the boys where they snuggled on the bed. Michael pressed his face closer to Gavin’s chest upon hearing it, a soft, low noise coming from him.

  


“How did we get so lucky?” he mumbled against Gavin’s chest hair.

  


Gavin breathed in, smelling sweat, sex, Michael’s shampoo, and the lavender bath salt Lindsay preferred. Various fluids were drying into sticky puddles on his skin.

  


He had never been more content.

  


“I dunno,” Gavin said. “But I’m glad we did.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter, @kayte_overmoon for multifandom NSFW content and general fuckery. https://twitter.com/kayte_overmoon


End file.
